


Meet the Boyfriend

by Finale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana would like to know about the rumored green glowing hero. Bruce would like Hal to not bleed on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Boyfriend

“So you’ve reached out to Barry Allen and he’s agreed to join us,” Diana says, swiping through images on her tablet. “Arthur Curry may flood all of Gotham and Metropolis because you’re an ass. Victor Stone is likely going to say yes, and obviously I am here. Now, I’ve noticed reports about a green, glowing figure in Coast, but I’ve seen no files here on such a person.” She raises a brow, looking at Bruce. 

“That’s being put together still,” Bruce lies. “The matter is…complex.” 

“How complex?” Diana asks, lightly thumbing her lasso. 

“Very,” Bruce says, turning as he hears the door open and bites back a sigh. 

“Hey babe,” Hal says, staggering into the room and kissing Bruce on the cheek. 

He’s still in his Green Lantern uniform, a faint green aura around him. Bruce knows Hal had been running patrol earlier, but he’d promised to come home out of uniform. Some day someone was going to question the glowing green being constantly going to Wayne Manor…

Bruce has to bite back a deeper sigh as Hal promptly faceplants on the floor, passing out.

“How complex?” Diana repeats dryly. “And I think he’s bleeding,” she adds, pointing to a small trail of blood that had followed Hal into the room. 

“Let me get a medical kit,” Bruce sighs. “And then I’ll explain my idiot.”


End file.
